Beyond Gundam Wing
by Savie
Summary: 2yrs of peace, the G-pilots come to Relena's aid when her life is in danger.in their quest they meet six girls.can they have anything to do with the threat?can the G-pilots continue with thier mission to get closer to them without falling too deep?


This is my first fanfic. I owe this accomplishment to my good friend and editor a.k.a. hitomi-chan who has been an author for a year. I have had this story in my head for five years and so the characters that I have created are all complicated to me they seem so real that I have a hard time predicting their next move even though I am their creator. This is not the usual pairings but the g-boys are paired with my own characters and trust me they will lead you on quite a thrilling ride.  
  
*~*Beyond Gundam Wing*~*  
  
***Prologue***  
  
A young man of eighteen with messy hair and stunning deep blue eyes casually walked over to the darkest and most secluded corner of the cheap restaurant. The small restaurant had filthy seats that were in desperate need of repair, and dusty wooden tables with torn tablecloths. Sitting on one of the tables, there was an aged man with glistening thin silver hair as he gazed through the dirty windows as his features stared back at him, "You're here," he whispered as Heero's figure appeared before him through the stained glass.  
  
His voice was strong and deep. His speech however was slow, a monument to his age and wisdom. His light green eyes made him look fragile and vulnerable, but his voice showed his strength, a solider of the past. His white skin in contrast to the colorless night made him resemble the moon in a cloudless sky.  
  
"Why am I here Mr."  
  
"Names aren't important, the only important thing is the Vice foreign Minister's safety," The aged man replied firmly without moving his mystical gaze from the window. Slowly turning to face Heero, he continued, "There is an assassination planned against her. I've been told you are the best there is," with that he gave a small chuckle, " Well, I hope the best can save our only chance for peace."  
  
"Mission Accepted," Was Heero's emotionless reply. Heero hadn't decided if it was a comment or not and perhaps he would never know. But what was certain is all Heero wanted right now was to get out of the trashy restaurant, get into his brand new car, and be on his way to an apartment he will soon have to call home. Taking himself out of his thoughts, he realised that neither him nor the ancient soldier had said anything for two minutes. Taking this as a sign to go, he began to make his exit.  
  
"There is one more thing," Heero's step took a temporary pause as their owner listened. "This society, they've never been beaten. Many of the best soldiers have disappeared without a trace. They've been working on assignments much like your own. They disappear taking their families and accounts. Those are the ones we feel are alive everyone else just disappear, their graves carry empty coffins. You're the best, we don't want you to disappear along with the others. It's obvious these people have a very different way of doing things."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Different way of doing things, there's something you are not telling me. Heero promptly left the restaurant with only the click of the door to mark his departure.  
  
****  
  
Stepping into the dark, lonely night, Heero noticed a near by huddle of scarcely clothed women under the only streetlight on the block. Their eyes followed his every move. Guessing they were prostitutes, Heero's pace quickened. I don't need to be held up any longer.  
  
But soon heals joined the beat of his own steps. After all, it was a lonely night and in every business there needs to be customers. With great speed and agility, Heero opened the car door and flew inside. He had turned on the engine and was just short of closing the door when a hand caught it, and its owner jumped onto Heero's lap, "Hey, handsome," purred a sexy voice, "Wanna take me for a ride?" Smiled a blonde woman with heavy make-up as she slid her hand up and down Heero's chest.  
  
"Yeah, I know a place where you could have some real fun," said a high scratchy voice with red hair and a short mini tank top and skirt that concealed less flesh than a bikini.  
  
Heero's face was grim and his lips were set in a thin line. Heero swiftly pushed the whore from his lap into the concrete street, and in a blink of an eye he reversed the car and pulled of his parking space. He sped out from the desperate women and only then did he close the door. As Heero sped down the lane, he was completely drowned into his thoughts, hardly remembering that he was driving.  
  
Who is this new organization? And what cause are they doing this for? Damn, I hope the preventers at least had a better taste this time. I wonder how Relena is doing well with all this. She's so strong, but so weak at the same time. Heero was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when something flickered in front of him and he saw a slender figure with shocking red hair. Slamming on the brakes, the girl before him turned her head and he briefly saw emerald eyes staring back at him as her hair fell over her face  
  
The girl's body jerked forward when she made contact with the moving car. Hero was momentarily shocked as the car stopped with the figure on top. Heero's eyes met with familiar emerald irises filled with surprise. He watched the wonder of her eyes quickly change from fear to a glare of enraged determination as she rolled off the car. Springing out of his BMW, his eyes searched determinedly for the girl through the dark. To his surprised disappointment, she was gone.  
  
"Shit!" Yelled Heero angrily as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Yuy, you idiot! Perfect way to end the day, I almost ran her over. Just great. The accident happened so fast that Heero couldn't even remember what the girl looked like, only her eyes. Stepping back into his car his thoughts were invaded by the green-eyed girl. Her lasting green glare was printed into his memory, and had already begun to torment his curiosity.  
  
****  
  
Well I have a hard time accessing Internet so updates will come slowly but my draft of chapter one is done all that is left is to type and put it on the web. I hope you enjoy the story so far please bare with me and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! If you don't I assure you that this story will end abruptly cause it's a headache to post. My birthday is in one week!! (7th of Feb) you know.this could be my b-day present from you guys.*hint, hint* ^______^ 15 years old!! YAY!!  
  
Savie  
  
31/01/04 


End file.
